La apuesta
by Mecherazo
Summary: Maka sabía que este día llegaría, el día en el que tendría que cumplir una apuesta surgida por un estúpido partido de baloncesto: la apuesta de pasar todo un día con su padre. Sin embargo...


**Mechero: Buenas gente, soy Mechero y este es nuestro primer fic de Soul Eater que es un one-shot, para que lo sepáis. Hace mucho tiempo que teníamos planeado hacer este fic pero no ha sido hasta ahora que lo hemos podido terminar y subirlo.  
Machetazo: Sí, demasiados videojuegos y fiestas quitan mucho tiempo.  
Mech: Y aquí está mi amigo Machetazo, la personificación de la estupidez.  
Mach: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Mech: Nada, nada, tú tranquilo. No os vamos a molestar más, ya os dejamos con el fic. Tan sólo he de decir que Soul Eater no nos pertenece sino a Atsushi Ohkubo (Alabado sea, XD).**

**Información extra: Este fic se sitúa una semana después del capítulo 25 del anime. También tengo que decir que hace mucho tiempo que vi el anime, así que es probable que haya puesto algunos datos en el fic que aparecen mucho más tarde en el anime, perdonad.**

Era por la mañana, cerca de las 9:50, y Maka se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, alrededor de su cama, con una expresión de preocupación en su cara mientras que esperaba a que llegará la fatídica hora.

-"Maldita sea, ¿por qué la vida es tan cruel?"- pensó Maka y se sentó en la cama- Ahora me encuentro en esta situación por culpa de Soul- dijo en voz baja-. _Eh, ¿por qué no animamos la cosa?- _imitó Maka penosamente la voz de Soul- Estúpido Soul- musitó.

Tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse pero aún seguía muy enfadada.

-"No, en realidad no es culpa de Soul"- pensó Maka más detenidamente, rememorando lo que ocurrió la semana pasada-. En realidad, la culpa es de Black Star- dijo Maka con un fuerte tono de enfado-. ¿Por qué narices tuvo que aceptar la apuesta con Soul? Aunque, la verdad es que habría sido muy gracioso haber movido algo de la casa de Kid dos centímetros, de seguro que se habría vuelto loco- se rió Maka ligeramente, imaginándose la cara de Kid en esa situación.

Entonces recordó que estaba cabreada, se paró de reír y pensó:

-"Maka céntrate, que estás enfadada con Black Star". Maldito tramposo- musitó entre dientes-, anda que cederme el puesto de capitán para que yo tuviera que sufrir el castigo. _Me duele, pero te cedo el puesto de capitana_- imitó a Black Star al igual que con Soul: penosamente-. Si tanto te dolía, te lo cedía con una torta de regalo.

De repente, el reloj con forma de calabaza demoníaca que tenía en su cuarto marcó las 10:00, la hora de cumplir su apuesta.

-En fin, ya no se puede hacer. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar sufrir lo menos posible.

Maka se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación, se fue al salón y allí se encontró a su arma, tirado encima del sofa y leyendo un manga.

¿Qué, Maka?¿Lista para pasar el día con tu padre?- se mofó Soul.

-Cállate, esto es culpa tuya- contestó Maka desagradablemente.

-¿Culpa mía?¿Qué estás diciendo? No es mi culpa que seáis unos mantas y que no pudierais ganarnos. En realidad, la culpa de que tengas que hacer esto es vuestra por haberos atrevido a apostar contra nosotros- se burló de nuevo Soul.

Maka no aguantó más las tonterías de su compañero de piso, sacó una enciclopedia, de quién sabe donde, de más de 5000 páginas, alzó la enciclopedia y, con gesto enfadado, anunció lo que iba a hacerle a su amigo.

-¡Maka...

Soul se asustó de golpe al oír a Maka pronunciando esas palabras que significaban que su cabeza iba a recibir un golpe devastador por parte de su técnica, así que, sin perder tiempo, tiró el manga que estaba leyendo y salió como pudo del sofá, librándose, de momento, del ataque de Maka.

De repente, se le ocurrió la forma de escapar de esa situación y, con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hacia su cuarto con la idea de que si lograba llegar a él, podía encerrarse ahí dentro y resistir a a furia de Maka pero ella se dio cuenta del rumbo de Soul y le bloqueó el camino antes de que llegara.

Soul retrocedió al ver a Maka justo en frente de él y corrió por la habitación, intentando salvar su vida, y la técnica, a su vez, le perseguía con la enciclopedia alzada y gritándole cosas como: "No escaparás", "Ya verás cuando te coja" (**Mach: JAJAJAJAJ, es gracioso porque coger significa follar en español latino, JAJAJAJ. Mech: Que mal hábito tienes con meterte en los fics y poner comentarios chorras. ¡Que pares ya!**)...

Todo termino cuando Maka, tras un rato persiguiendo a Soul, le acorraló en una esquina del salón.

-Ahora no tienes donde escapar- dijo Maka con voz maligna tras haberse reído como un malo de dibujos animados.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas- rogó Soul, que observaba como Maka alzaba ese pesado libro por encima de su cabez.

-¡Maka...- se preparó Maka para asestar el golpe final.

-¡Maka, detente!- gritó Soul de terror ante lo que se le acontecía.

-Chop!

Y bajo la mano que sujetaba la gran enciclopeda con rumbo a la cabeza de Soul. Sin embargo, justo unos segundos antes de que impactará el golpe, sonó el timbre de la puerta, que detuvo a Maka y salvó a Soul.

-Qué suerte tienes Soul- dijo Maka de mala gana-. Te has salvado por la campana.

Bajó tranquilamente el brazo que sostenía la pesada enciclopedia y Soul soltó un suspiró al ver que no había muerto.

-"Madre mía, me he salvado por los pelos"- pensó Soul aliviado- "Tengo que aprender a no molestar en exceso a Maka o si no uno de estos días me mata".

Maka se alejó de su compañero, dejó la enciclopedia encima de una mesa del salón y se fue a abrir la puerta para la persona a la que estaba esperando no ver. Por desgracia, al abrir la puerta vio a su padre, Spirit, con la cara como la de un niño feliz porque le han comprado dulces.

-Hola, hijita- dijo Spirit muy emocionado.

-Oh, hola papa- contestó Maka con desgana.

-¿Lista para que pasemos el día juntos?- contestó su padre con gran intensidad.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- habló Maka con desánimo.

-Genial, pero antes de irnos... Toma.

Spirit mostró un ramo de flores que llevaba a la espalda y se lo entrego a su hija.

Había flores de todo tipo, desde lirios blancos a rosas rojas, desde flores muy olorosas a flores que deleitaban con su sola presencia.

-Oh, un ramo y por lo que se ve, es muy variado- dijo Maka sin darle importancia.

-Sí, no sabía cuales te iban a gustar así que le pedí a la mujer de la floristería que me pusiera una de cada tipo.

Maka frunció el ceño al oír la palabra "mujer".

-Espera. ¿Has dicho "mujer"?- preguntó Maka con cierto cabreo

-Sí. La señorita de la floristería era muy amable. Al parecer, en la floristería, no podían hacer lo que había pedido pero ella me permitió que tuviera un ramo de cada tipo de flores sin importar que la hubieran podido despedir. Lo único que hizo falta fue darle mi número de teléfono. ¿No te parece increíble, Maka?- preguntó inocentemente- ¿Maka?- preguntó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

Spirit vio a su hija y, de repente, observó como un aura maligna se formaba entorno a ella, oscura y poderosa.

-¿Hija?¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó su padre con temor.

Maka cogió aire y se tranquilizó... ligeramente.

-No, no pasa nada. Voy a pasar a dejar las flores en agua. Tú espera aquí.

-Por supuesto, hija.

Maka desapareció un momento de la vista de su padre y, sin que él se diera cuenta, destrozó el ramo de flores con lo primero que pilló de la cocina, lo tiro a la basura y volvió con su padre.

-Ya he terminado. Podemos irnos- dijo Maka y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Excelente.

Ambos empezaron a andar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que habló Spirit.

-Bueno, Maka, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

Maka pensó en todos los lugares en los que le gustaría estar y luego empezó a descartarlos en función de si le importaba que la gente de ese lugar le viera con su padre.

-Me gustaría ir al cine. Han estrenado una película hace poco que me apetece ver.

-Pues al cine se ha dicho- y Spirit esbozó una tonta sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿cuál es la película que vamos a ver?

-Se llama "La traición en cubierta"- le contó Maka-. Trata de un soldado naval que regresa a casa tras haber estado varios años en una peligrosa misión en el Ártico para estar con su mujer y su hija. En los días siguientes de su llegada, tiene una aventura con su vecina de al lado que es, además, una compañera suya del trabajo y, al final, su mujer los pilla con las manos en la masa y, a raíz de eso, dejó a su marido, se marchó de la ciudad y empezó una nueva vida junto a su hija en otro lugar. Creo que me recuerda a algo ¿A ti no, papa?- dijo Maka, soltándole una indirecta bastante directa que el tonto de su padre no pilló.

-Sí, a mi también, pero no sé de que.

Maka se exasperó al ver la reacción de su padre pero prefirió no decir nada.

De camino al cine, Spirit intentó hablar con su hija de cualquier trivialidad de la vida para eliminar el terrible silencio incómodo que había entre ambos pero cada vez lo hacía, Maka le contestaba con algo indirecta o con alguna respuesta tan simple que no le permitía alargar la conversación, hasta que llegaron a uno de los cines de Death City.

No era uno de los más grandes de toda la ciudad, pero era el que más cerca estaba de la casa de Maka, como a unas 10 manzanas (cuadras para los latinos), mientras que los demás estaban mucho más alejados. No obstante, tenía unos asientos muy cómodos y una pantalla muy grande para que cualquier persona, aunque estuviera en la zona más alejada o en un lado, pudiera ver las películas sin ningún problema.

Maka y su padre se dirigieron a la entrada del cine para coger las entradas **(Mach: JAJAJAJ, has vuelto a poner coger, JAJAJA. Mech: ¿Cómo te tengo que decir que no te metas en los fics para poner estas estupideces? ¡Qué te largues!****)** y así entrar a ver la película.

Spirit pago las entradas que, a su parecer, costaron mucho más de lo que debería ser realmente pero no le importaba porque así al menos pasaría un rato agradable con su hija, que bastante lo necesitaba para intentar acercarse a Maka y formar parte de su vida.

Pasaron dentro del cine, entraron en la sala que les había dicho uno de los acomodadores y esperaron a que empezara la película, la cual no tardó mucho.

La película comenzó y, al principio, empezó bastante floja pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la trama empezaba a ponerse mucho más interesante y más intensa. A Maka la película le estaba encantando mientras que a su padre le estaba conmoviendo y le estaba recordando lo que le paso con su exmujer.

Todos esos sentimientos que resurgían en el corazón de Spirit fueron acumulándose hasta que estallaron en medio de una de las últimas escenas de la película, la escena en la que el marido, tras haberle sido infiel a su pareja, intenta recuperarla cueste lo que cueste.

-Julia espera- dijo un hombre bajo cuyo pelo era moreno y con cierto brillo, tez un poco palida y que iba ataviado con una camisa blanca un poco arrugada, unos pantalones vaqueros azules y unas gafas que perseguía a su esposa, una mujer un poco más alta que él de pelo claro oscuro que traía puesto un vestido corto de color naranja, unas sandalias-. Te he dicho que esperes- dijo tras haberla agarrado de la mano para detenerla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se giró para verle la cara y mostró al público unos grandes ojos enrojecidos producidos por las lágrimas- ¿Causarme más dolor del que me has causado?

-No es eso. Yo solo quiero solucionar todo. Que volvamos a ser una familia como lo que eramos antes. Tu, yo y la niña.

Julia se quitó la mano de su marido de encima y gritó muy enfadada.

-¡No metas a la niña en esto!¡Ella no tiene culpa de nada, así que no te permitiré que la uses para obligarme a estar contigo!

-No, no es eso lo que quería decir- intentó excusarse Paul, su marido-. Lo que quería decir es que quiero que volvamos a estar unidos como antiguamente porque he comprendido que eso es lo que realmente me importa en la vida. Por favor, pérdoname- suplicó de rodillas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar todo con palabras bonitas. Me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-A cualquier lado, me da igual. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no puedo permanecer a tu lado ni un minuto más. Y me llevó a nuestra pequeña.

-No, eso no puedes hacerlo. Soy su padre. Tengo derecho a verla- le replicó.

-¿De verdad crees que a tu hija le gustaría ver al embustero, mentiroso, embaucador y traidor de su padre?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos personajes de la pantalla.

Paul sabía que lo que su mujer decía era cierto. Si él estuviera en la situación de su hija, escogería a su madre porque, ¿quién querría estar con un hombre que ha destrozado una familia por pura lujuria?

Destrozado, Paul se marchó de la que era su antigua casa a paso lento y deprimente mientras que sin que nadie pudiera verlo, a excepción del público del cine, rompió en llanto, pensando en todo lo que había tirado a la basura y que, seguramente, nunca recuperaría.

De repente, se detuvo, se enjugó las lágrimas, volvió hasta la puerta de su antigua casa y dijo con un sollozó lastimero:

-Por favor, no me quites a mi hija. Ódiame, hazme lo que sea pero al menos déjame ver a mi hija una vez más.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio.

Paul no sabía si la que era su mujer, habría escuchado lo que había dicho pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando, sin previo aviso, oyó unas palabras que provenían detrás de la puerta:

-Si te permito verla, ¿que harás?

-Sólo quiero despedirme de ella, hablar con mi hija por última vez e intentar decirle que, aunque no esté con ella, siempre la querré. Te ruego que me lo permitas y después os dejaré en paz para siempre. Nunca volveréis a saber. Solo te pido eso.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio que se rompió cuando Julia le contestó con una risa cargada de odio y rencor y dijo:

-¡Ni hablar!¡No volverás a ver a tu hija!¡Siente ahora el dolor que he sentido cuando descubrí que me habías engañado con otra!¡Ahora márchate de aquí!

Spirit no aguantó más todos los sentimientos que tenía y que habían estallado con las palabras que había dicho el personaje de Julia en la película. Tenía que liberarlos. Debía liberarlos o si no le saldría una úlcera, al menos eso era lo que él creía, así que se levantó espontánea e inconscientemente de su asiento y gritó:

-¡Maldita guarra!

Maka cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su padre, le dijo:

-¿Pero que haces papa?

Sin embargo, pareció que Spirit no había oído a su hija porque continuó hablando:

-Él tan sólo quería ver a su hija por última vez para poder intentar arreglar la situación. No tienes porque tratarlo así puñetera arpía.

Entonces se giró un hombre que se encontraba en la fila de delante de la de Maka y Spirit y, con cierto enojo, dijo:

-Disculpe, ¿podría callarse? Siempre me tiene que tocar algún gilipollas que me arruine las películas.

-Perdone, ¿que ha dicho? Veamos si los tiene tan bien puestos de decirlo de nuevo.

-Lo que has oído. Gilipollas- dijo el hombre marcando cada una de las sílabas de la última palabra.

Si Spirit estaba antes enojada, ahora con ese imbécil molestando estaba rojo de furia.

-¿A que eso no me lo dices en la calle, pedazo de basura?- le preguntó Spirit, encarándose con ese tío.

Maka se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Su padre le estaba abochornando en público como otras veces había ocurrido, pero esta vez era mucho peor y, encima, no podía hacer nada por solucionarlo porque posiblemente lo empeoraría aún más. Solo podía observar como su padre se peleaba con ese hombre.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos estaban insultándose, apareció un acomodador que había sido llamado por una de las personas del público para detener la bronca que se estaba produciendo.

-Eh, perdonen- dijo el acomodador, cegando a ambos con la linterna momentáneamente para que le prestaran atención-. ¿Me podrían explicar a que viene tanto grito?

-Este gilipollas se ha puesto a gritar en medio de la película y he tenido que decirle amablemente que se callará- contestó el hombre, señalando a Spirit.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó el acomodador a Spirit.

-Solamente la primera parte es cierto. Lo de amablemente es lo que se llama un "eufemismo"- dijo Spirit sinceramente.

-¿Entonces es cierto que se ha puesto a gritar en medio de la proyección?- preguntó de nuevo a Spirit y mientras tanto, apagó la linterna

-Bueno, sí...

-Vale, usted- dijo el acomodador, señalando a Spirit- y tú- señaló al hombre-. Tienen la entrada prohibida a este cine.

-¿Cómo dice?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que han oído. Ahora vengan conmigo. Voy a mostrarles donde está la salida.

-Esto es intolerable- dijo el hombre tras haberse ido de su asiento- Les denunciaré y se van a cagar.

-Claro, claro- le contestó el acomodador con tedio-. Tú también- señaló a Spirit con la linterna apagada-, fuera de aquí.

-Pero un momento, he venido con mi hija- habló Spirit, mostrando a su hija la cual se cubría la cara ligeramente del bochorno que le había causado su padre.

-Pues ella también va a tener que marcharse de aquí y, por desgracia, voy a tener que aplicarle la misma restricción que a usted. Ya no puede venir a este cine.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es injusto!- exclamó Maka indignada a la par que se levantaba de su asiento.

-La vida es injusta- contestó el acomodador indiferentemente- Marchando, padre e hija- señaló la salida.

Ambos salieron de la sala, acompañados por el acomodador que iba detrás suya, y se marcharon del cine.

Nada más salir, Maka se giró hacia su padre y le echó la bronca, muy enfadada.

-Papa, ¿qué narices ha pasado ahí dentro?

-Lo siento.

-Por tu culpa, ya no puedo volver a este cine y, además, me he perdido la película que quería ver.

-Perdona.

-Así que quiero saber, ¿por qué te has puesto de esa forma?

Spirit soltó un pequeño suspiro y, tras un breve momento de silencio, le contestó:

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre la película?¿Qué te recordaba a alguien?

-Sí- habló Maka extrañada porque sacará eso a relucir.

-Pues cuando estaba viendo esa escena, por un momento, vi a tu madre.

Cuando Spirit le dijo eso, Maka comprendió lo que quería decir.

Al ver esa película, su padre había recordado los errores que había cometido durante su matrimonio y que les costaron muy caro ya que perdió, no solo a su mujer, sino a su hija también.

-En fin, si te han echado de este cine, ¿que se le va a hacer?- concluyó Spirit, intentando cambiar de tema.

Maka, sin embargo, no se olvidaba de lo que había dicho Spirit. Le costaba creerse que su padre aún se acordará de su madre con lo mujeriego que era. ¿Por qué se acordaba de ella? No lo entendía. Él fue el que arruinó su matrimonio así que, ¿por que se acuerda aún de ella? pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Spirit que le dijo:

-Oye Maka.

-¿Sí? Perdona, ¿qué decías?

-¿Que si te parece bien que vayamos a comer por ahí?

-Si, es buena hora para comer.

Y, de nuevo, emprendieron rumbo en busca de algún lugar en el que les dieran de comer.

Spirit, mientras caminaba junto a su hija, miró en su cartera para ver cuanto le quedaba de dinero. No era mucho así que no podrían ir a comer a un restaurante normal y corriente.

-Maka, antes de que busquemos un sitio para comer, tengo que decirte que no llevo demasiado dinero encima así que, si es posible, ¿podríamos ir a un sitio barato?

-Pues claro.

Maka buscó algún sitio en el que pudieran comer bien y a un precio razonable cuando, de pronto, vio al fondo un pequeño puesto de comida rápida.

-¿Qué te parece allí?- le señaló el tenderete de comida rápida.

-¿Estás segura? No tengo mucho dinero pero aún puedo permitirme comer aún en un restaurante si lo prefieres.

-No, tranquilo. Además, no tengo mucha hambre así que con algo de allí, voy servida.

-Vale.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el puesto de comida rápida que era una furgoneta bastante grande que se encontraba en un pequeño parque de la ciudad y, debido a eso, también había unas mesas y sillas típicas de madera donde poder comer mientras disfrutas del paisaje del parque que, aunque simple, tenía su encanto.

Al llegar al puesto de comida, vieron a un joven pecoso que se encontraba en el mostrador, atendiendo a los pedidos. El chico lucía un uniforme que consistía en una gorra amarilla, una camiseta amarilla, y unas bermudas de color amarillo.

-Bienvenidos, queridos clientes. ¿Qué les gustaría comer?- les preguntó el joven mientras les enseñaba una lista de lo que podían comer.

Maka y Spirit miraron la lista que le habían otorgado el chaval y se sorprendieron de que hubiera tantas cosas para elegir.

-¿Cómo será posible que hagan todos estos platos en esa furgoneta?- pensó Maka mientras observaba todas las posible elecciones.

-No sé que escoger- dijo Spirit que aún seguía consultando la lista de comidas. ¿Que nos recomiendas?

-Yo digo que si quieres pasar una buena tarde en el parque, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomarte un perrito caliente.

-Pues un perrito caliente entonces- habló Spirit-. Maka, ¿tú también quieres uno?- Maka asintió- Que sean dos entonces.

-Marchando- dijo el joven.

Él chaval se metió dentro de la furgoneta, seguramente para decirle al cocinero lo que debía cocinar, y un momento más tarde, apareció de nuevo en el mostrador.

-Enseguida lo tendrán.

-Gracias- contestó Spirit y Maka.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando se oyó de dentro de la furgoneta un sonido como el de un timbre.

-Eso es su pedido- dijo el joven y volvió a desaparecer de la vista de nuestros protagonistas.

Unos instantes después, se presentó ante ellos con un par de perritos calientes y debajo, un par de servilleta para no marcharse con el ketchup y la mostaza que sobresalía ligeramente por los lados.

-Aquí tienen. Un par de perritos calientes. Uno para el hombre- dijo el joven mientras le ofrecía su perrito a Spirit.

-Gracias- dijo Spirit que cogió el perrito.

-Y otro para la dama- el joven se lo ofreció a Maka.

-Gracias- dijo Maka, cogiendo el perrito caliente a la vez.

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-5 euros.

Spirit buscó su cartera en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, la sacó, la abrió y le entregó un billete de 5 euros para pagarle.

-Muchas gracias por su compra. Vuelvan cuando quieran- se despidió el joven.

Maka y Spirit se fueron a una de las mesas libres que había por el parque y se sentaron a comer sus perritos tranquilamente.

Tras haber terminado de comer, tiraron las servilletas en las primeras papeleras que encontraron.

-¿Y ahora adonde vamos?- preguntó Maka.

-Cerca de aquí, hay una heladería. ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unos helados como postres para la comida?

-Ahora que lo dices, me apetece tomarme un helado. Hace muchísimo que no pruebo uno.

-Pues eso se acaba hoy. Vamos.

Asintió Maka y Spirit llevó a su hija a una heladería que había a un par de manzanas (cuadras) del parque donde habían estado.

Al llegar a ella, se fijaron en que se trataba de una heladería bastante pequeña pero, por lo que se podía ver, era bastante conocida en su barrio porque la terraza que tenían estaba totalmente llena y solo había sitio en el interior.

Maka y Spirit se acercaron al mostrador y vieron tras de él a un hombre corpulento, cuarentón, por lo menos, con una pequeña barba negra que adornaba su rostro un poco demacrado por los años y marcado por algunas arrugas y líneas de expresión. El hombre vestía un uniforme de heladero que estaba formado por una camiseta blanca, pantalones largos de color blanco y un pequeño gorro blanco.

-Bienvenidos a Gielatti. ¿Qué les gustaría tomar?

-Yo quisiera...- dijo Maka.

-Un helado mediano de chocolate y crema de cielo- intervinó Spirit.

Maka se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que dijo su padre ya que era justamente lo que iba a pedir.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó Maka muy curiosa.

-Cuando eras más pequeña, solíamos irnos a tomarnos un helado cada cierto tiempo, sobretodo tras las vacunas porque era como tu pequeña recompensa tras haber aguantado que te hubieran clavado una aguja, y siempre pedías eso. Decías que no te extrañaba nada que se llamara crema de cielo porque sabía como el paraíso.

Maka se rió ligeramente ante ese comentario y pensó:

-¿Cómo es posible que no me acuerde de algo tan bonito de mi infancia? En fin, sería demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo.

-Y usted señor, ¿que quiere tomar?

-Yo quiero una tarrina de vainilla y stracciatella (tuve que buscar esta palabra en internet para poder escribir, XD).

El hombre cogió un cucurucho mediano de un estante que había en el mostrador, puso una bola de chocolate y encima otra de crema de cielo. Cuando termino de hacerlo, se lo entrego a Maka con una sonrisa. Después, cogió una tarrina de otro estante diferente al de los cucurucho, puso dos bolas, una de vainilla y otra de stracciatella, dentro de ella y se lo entrego a Spirit.

-Son 4 con 20- dijo el heladero.

Spirit sacó, de nuevo, de su bolsillo derecho, la abrió, sacó un billete de 5 euros, se lo entrego al hombre y recibió su cambio.

Maka y Spirit, nada más terminar su transacción económica, salieron de dentro la heladería con sus helados y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres que había en la terraza. Allí, se tomaron su helado y lo disfrutaron tranquilamente y sin prisas.

-Hum, ¡que rico está!- exclamó Maka mientras saboreaba su helado- Hacía tiempo que no tomaba algo tan bueno.

-Me alegra que te gusté- dijo Spirit mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Spirit giró su cabeza para observar un poco su alrededor y, en medio de la gente, vio a la amable florista que le atendió esta mañana.

-Enseguida vuelvo, ¿vale?

-¿A donde te vas?- preguntó Maka con cierto interés.

-Voy a saludar a alguien. Ahora regreso.

Spirit se levantó del asiento, y se dirigió hacia una mujer un poco más baja que Spirit, de cabellera castaña, vestida con un vestido amarillo y con unos zapatos planos blancos. Se trataba de Alexis, la florista que le atendió esa precisa mañana.

Maka se fijó en donde se fue su padre y su expresión normal se tornó en una de rabia y de odio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y mostraban un destello de ira contenida dirigido directamente hacia su padre. Había cerrado sus manos tan fuerte que rompió el cucurucho de helado y se había manchado la mano entera. De su boca salían inaudibles maldiciones que matarían al que las oyeran porque estaban llenas de veneno ponzoñoso que se notaba en cada palabra que decía.

De repente, Maka se fijo en que su padre regresaba hacia ella.

_-Ya habrá terminado de hablar con esa- _Maka tomó un poco de aire antes de que pensara una barbaridad- "mujer".

Spirit se sentó en su asiento y dijo, en tono bromista:

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Pues claro que no- dijo iracunda y miró a otro lado.

Spirit se sorprendió de la reacción de su hija.

-_¿Qué bicho le ha picado?_- pensó Spirit- ¿Te ocurre algo Maka?

-No, nada- habló Maka con aires de indignación.

Spirit sabía que algo le había molestado porque se fijó en que el cucurucho de helado de su hija había quedado aplastado por la mano de las susodicha. Debía de estar enfadada de verdad o al menos eso era lo que creía él.

-Maka, has roto tu helado- manifestó Spirit simple y llanamente.

Maka no se había parado a fijarse en ello pero tenía sentido ya que notaba la mano pegajosa y con un olor muy dulce. Aún así, se miró la mano para comprobar que lo que decía su padre era cierto. Y, en verdad, había destrozado el cucurucho de helado; aún le quedaban algunos trozos del cucurucho y algo de helado derretido para demostrarlo.

-¡Mira como te has puesto mano! Deja que te ayude.

Entonces, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo de papel y, en vez de ofrecérselo a su hija para que se limpiara, le agarró de la mano que tenía sucia y se la empezó a limpiar, avergonzando a su hija como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-¡Papa, para!¡Me estás abochornando!- dijo Maka con un leve sonrojo.

Maka le arrebató el pañuelo, se limpió lo que le quedaba de helado de su mano, le devolvió el pañuelo a su padre y volvió a ignorarle.

Spirit no se sorprendió por la actitud de su hija. Ya sabía que estaba enfadada, aunque él no comprendía la razón de su enojo.

-Maka, ¿qué te sucede?¿Por que estás enojada?- preguntó Spirit directamente, aún a riesgo de que su hija se enfadará más.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?- preguntó Maka retóricamente con tono de enojo- ¡No soporto tener un padre que tan solo piensa en mujeres todo el día!¡Un padre que se pasa toda la noche en cabarets con mujeres de compañía, por no decir nada peor, en vez de hacer algo útil con su vida y asentar la cabeza ya de una maldita vez!

Maka respiró aliviada por haber soltado todo lo que pensaba y que había reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no estaba contenta de haberlo hecho porque sabía que esas palabras le habían dolido a su padre y no quería que eso le carcomiera por dentro.

-Papa, yo...- dijo Maka pero no le salían las palabras.

-Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no es cierto?- habló Spirit, con la voz un poco quebrada.

Maka, con cierto esfuerzo, contestó:

-Sí.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo que, para Maka, fue larguísimo pero que Spirit rompió cuando dijo:

-Ven conmigo- dijo la death scythe con una voz muy profunda para lo que era habitual en él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Maka con un poco de miedo .

-No te preocupes. Tan sólo ven.

Maka aceptó, aún dudando de donde iban a ir.

El tiempo transcurría y, tras un rato andando, Maka se atrevio a preguntar de nuevo.

-Me podrías decir adonde vamos.

-Aquí- dijo Spirit.

Maka se dio cuenta de que su padre le había llevado de vuelta al parque en el que habían comido.

-¿No estamos en el parque donde hemos comido?

-Exactamente.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Maka muy intrigada.

-Vamos allí- dijo Spirit, señalando a una zona verde cercana.

Ambos fueron hasta ella y ahí, Spirit se tumbó en la hierba ante la extrañada mirada de su hija.

-Ven, túmbate conmigo.

Maka no comprendía que era lo que quería con ello, pero hizo caso a lo que dijo su padre y se tumbo a su lado.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Maka decidió preguntarle.

-Papa, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?

-De cuando en cuando, me gusta ir a ver las nubes mientras estoy tumbado en la hierba. Me sirve para relajarme y poder pensar tranquilamente por un momento. Eh, ¡mira!- dijo señalando a una nube del firmamento- Esa nube parece la cabeza de un cocodrilo.

-Es cierto. No me había dado cuenta antes.

De nuevo, se produjo un silencio entre ellos. Ambos estaban pensando en que iban a hacer:

-"¿Para qué me habrá traído aquí? No creo que sea solo para ver las nubes. Debe ser algo importante, de seguro."- pensó Maka.

-"¿Que debería hacer?¿Debería contarle todo? No sé si será capaz de entenderlo. Aún es muy joven para ello."- pensó Spirit y miró a su hija pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo. Maka ya no era su niña pequeña de la que tuviera que proteger del cruel mundo que hay, ella ya era una mujer fuerte e independiente- "Se lo voy a contar"- determinó Spirit.

Entonces, Spirit se sentó y Maka imitó la acción de su padre, aunque se extraño de verle con una expresión alicaída.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Maka- dijo Spirit y tomó una pequeña pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir-, sé que te he tratado como una niña pequeña desde hace mucho tiempo pero eso es porque para mí siempre serás mi niña pequeña, pero has crecido. Te has hecho más fuerte. Ya no eres una niña indefensa, sino una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y que podrá lograr cualquier objetivo que se proponga.

Maka se impresionó por las palabras de su padre. No se esperaba algo así por ningún asomo.

-¿A qué viene esto, papá?

-Lo que quiero decirte es... lo siento. Siento haberte defraudado tanto, siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto como lo he hecho, sé que es difícil que puedas perdonarme. Sé que te afectó mi divorcio, aunque lo aparentes, y te voy a contar un pequeño secreto. A mí, también me afectó, muchísimo.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando le pusiste los cuernos?- dijo Maka muy cabreada con su padre por intentar engañarla.

-Sí, tienes razón. La engañe con otra mujer, ¿pero seguro que no te acuerdas de como estábamos tu madre y yo?¿A que no?- la expresión perdida de Maka fue la respuesta necesaria a su pregunta- Estábamos todo el día peleando. Discusión arriba, discusión abajo. Todos los días estábamos de bronca hasta que un día tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, tan fuerte que se fue a casa de su madre a pasar unos días. El tiempo pasaba, tu madre no regresaba y me empecé a preocupar de que esa pelea se hubiese convertido en algo más. Ese pensamiento me volvió loco y me hizo caer en la garras de la tentación. Yo nunca he querido a nadie como he querido a tu madre- tomó una pequeña pausa y dijo en tono más agridulce-, y como la quiero ahora.

Maka se conmovió con el discurso de Spirit. No podía creer que su padre, un hombre al que había tomado como un mentiroso, mujeriego, insensato e insensible se había tornado, ante sus ojos, en una persona totalmente diferente. Una persona que había tenido mala suerte en la vida y que, en realidad, no era mala, sino que había cometido errores y le habían pasado factura.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Kami lo que me has dicho?- preguntó Maka con cierta curiosidad.

Spirit suspiró y miró a directamente a los ojos de su hija.

-Siempre he pensado en decírselo, muchas veces. Sin embargo, cuando me acuerdo de ella, recuerdo todo lo que la hice sufrir y sé que no merezco estar a su lado. Además, ella ha hecho una nueva vida. No soy nadie para arrebatársela- se detuvo por un momento y continuó-. Lo único que puedo hacer es pasar página y hacer como ella: hacer una nueva vida.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, no obstante, este silencio no fue incómodo, como los anteriores, sino que se trató de un silencio en el que no hace falta decir nada porque estás bien con la persona con la que te encuentras.

-Papa, antes has mencionado algo sobre hacer una nueva vida, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera?

-No sé, pero de algo de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero que tu estés en ella. Espero que sea así y me perdones por todos los errores que he tenido contigo.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Maka con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Seguro que la he cagado muchísimo.

-Sí, la última fue cuando me regalaste un tanga por lograr ser la primera de mi clase.

Spirit se sorprendió al oír lo que había dicho su hija.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Sí, ya sabes. El regalo que le pediste a Blair que me diera por conseguir ser la mejor de mi clase.

-No, no eso no... Agh. Lo que le había pedido a Blair era que descubriera que libro te gustaría tener así que le di algo de dinero para que lo pudiera comprar y dártelo en mi nombre junto con una nota que había escrito.

Maka no podía creerse eso. ¿De verdad había pasado eso?

-Lo que me estás contando, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, Maka, no lo dudes.

De repente, se produjo un breve silencio que fue roto por la risa de Maka y que fue acompañada por la de su padre. Cuando pararon de reírse, dijo Maka:

-Esta Blair, siempre haciendo de las suyas.

-Eso es muy suyo.

-Sí- afirmó Maka.

Y así, Maka y su padre, Spirit, se pasaron varias horas en el parque hablando de tonterías sobre lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas hasta que, de repente, Spirit miró su móvil y se fijo en que ya era tarde.

-Maka- dijo su padre y se levantó de la hierba-, creo que es hora de marcharnos.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Maka con cierta tristeza.

Maka lo había pasado muy bien con su padre esa tarde y no quería que terminará. Eso también pasaba con Spirit. Ninguno de los dos quería que terminará pero sabían que eso era imposible y ambos, con cierta desgana, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Maka para finalizar su día juntos.

Tras unos 30 minutos de camino, aproximadamente, llegaron a la casa donde vivía la peli ceniza y, delante de la puerta, Spirit dijo:

-En fin, ha sido un gran día.

-Sí, me lo he pasado genial. Gracias papá.

Ella, sin previo aviso, se acercó hasta su padre y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó en la mejilla, algo que le sorprendió totalmente porque no había hecho eso que tenía 8 años.

Maka abrió la puerta de su casa bajo la absorta mirada de Spirit y, cuando entró, Spirit se quedó aún plantado delante de la puerta pensando:

-"Mi hija me quiere".

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Maka se había encontrado con su arma que estaba como esa mañana, tirado en el sofá y leyendo un manga.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tal con tu padre?- preguntó Soul con sorna.

-Ha sido... menos horrible de lo que pensaba- dijo Maka para sorpresa de Soul.

Maka, sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y le dijo:

-No tengo hambre. Me voy a dormir.

Entro en él, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, todo era igual, otro día normal como otros y la forma en que trataba a su padre no cambió para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre la relación con Spirit pero sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que quería a su padre.

**Mach: ¿Y esto fue todo?¿En serio? Menuda historia más empalagosa, por favor.  
Mech: Venga, tío, no me mientas. Sé que te ha gustado el fic, así que no te quejes.  
Mach: ¿Qué dices?¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que no me ha gustado.  
Mech: Que sí.  
Mach: Que no.  
Mech: Que sí.  
Mach:¡Que no, narices!  
Mech: Vale, como tú digas porque tenemos que irnos. Espero que os haya gustado, dejadnos un review dando vuestra opinión, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, que cambiarías, etc. Hasta la próxima.  
Mach: ¡Adiós!**

**PD: No será la última vez que nos veáis aquí.**


End file.
